Soledad
by John R. Branwen
Summary: "Te sientes vacia. Sientes un vacio en tu interior, vacio que se acentua al ver como la gran mayoria de las personas que conoces ya tienen a alguien: amigos, familia, pareja, de perdido no estan solos... Bueno, quizas excepto Jaune. Pero tu: sigues en el mismo lugar de hace ya varios años, sin poder avanzar, ni decir a los cuatro vientos lo que realmente sientes." Bumbleby, yuri.


**Soledad**

* * *

 **Summary:** "Te sientes vacia. Sientes un vacio en tu interior, vacio que se acentua al ver como la gran mayoria de las personas que conoces ya tienen a alguien: amigos, familia, pareja, de perdido no estan solos... Bueno, quizas excepto Jaune. Pero tu: sigues en el mismo lugar de hace ya varios años, sin poder avanzar, ni decir a los cuatro vientos lo que realmente sientes." Bumbleby, yuri.

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY, su mundo y sus personajes son de Rooster Teeth.

* * *

 **Soledad**

El sol sale, calentando lentamente el dia, a la vez que tu despiertas para hacer tu habitual rutina, la misma que has estado efectuando desde la derrota y muerte de Salem. Ahora ya no son tan necesarios los cazadores, ya que los Grimm han sido casi reducidos a nada. Asi que ahora ex-estudiantes como tu pueden llevar una vida normal.

Ademas de que ultimamente ver la salida del sol te trae recuerdos: de esas batallas intensas, de ese dolor, de esa rabia... de esa satisfaccion de finalmente sobrevivir. Y ahora, vivir.

Realizas algunas llamadas en tu scroll, mas que nada para asegurarte que la reconstruccion del White Fang estviera en orden -ultimamente no ha sido necesaria tu presencia, Sun ha llevado las cosas bajo control-. Procedes a consumir un poco de alimento, realizas una limpieza rutinaria en el hogar... y en ese preciso momento, al terminar tus labores en la biblioteca personal de tu casa, es donde te das cuenta que tu vida ha sido la misma rutina desde hace mucho tiempo: no sales del mismo circulo vicioso, Blake Belladonna.

Te sientes vacia. Sientes un vacio en tu interior, vacio que se acentua al ver como la gran mayoria de las personas que conoces ya tienen a alguien: amigos, familia, pareja, de perdido no estan solos... Bueno, quizas excepto Jaune.

Pero tu: sigues en el mismo lugar de hace ya varios años, sin poder avanzar, ni decir a los cuatro vientos lo que realmente sientes.

¿Amigos? Ruby y Weiss, en Atlas. Ren y Nora, reconstruyendo -y repoblando- Kuroyuri. Jaune: vagando por Remnant, consumiendose lentamente, dia a dia, como si estuviera en una hoguera, hasta que finalmente exhala su ultimo aliento.

¿Familia? Ya no estan con vida tus padres por por culpa del maldito desgraciado de Adam y su retorcida vision de Remnant... Al menos te aseguraste que ya no interfiriera nunca mas. Descansa en paz, maldito genocida.

¿Pareja? Bueno, ese es un tema complicado. No sabes como manejarlo correctamente, piensas al sentir el calor del sol de mediodia...

A veces desarias irte por lo mas simple que puedes hacer para llenar ese vacio. Oh no. Esa mirada. No estaras pensando en...

Como si fueras una niña a punto de hacer su unica maldad del año, miras hacia ambos lados antes de dar un paso a un lado y proyectar una sombra de ti misma.

Un momento: ¿Tan desesperada estas? ¿Vas a hacer lo que parece que vas a hacer?

Te acercas lentamente hasta la sombra que creaste: le acaricias su cabello, tan parecido al tuyo, tocas sus mejillas, tan parecidas a las tuyas, y la miras detenidamente... tan igual a ti.

Ahora entiendes con plenitud ese mensaje erotico plasmado en "Ninjas of Love", y lo vives mejor que la primera vez que lo leiste y te deleitaste en su lectura.

Besas a tu sombra con toda la tension contenida hasta ese momento. A pesar de estar consciente de que a quien besas no es real, sientes ese placer culpable recorriendo tu cuerpo, esa sensacion que por miedo, no has podido compartir con esa persona, a tal grado que prefieres besar a tu propia imagen que a la persona que realmente anhelas.

Tu respiracion se empieza a entrecortar, pero quieres seguir...

-Baia baia... que uso util de tu semblanza.

Te quedas helada por un instante, para posteriormente hacer desaparecer la proyeccion de ti misma, y acto seguido dar la vuelta encontrando en el marco de la puerta de la blblioteca, a la mismísima Yang Xiao Long con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si tanto me necesitabas, me hubieras dicho. Para algo somos las compañeras.

Tu solo ruedas los ojos. "Companeras" claro: compañeras que se abrazan, que se besan, que terminan en la cama, que ocultan su relacion al mundo tanto por cuestion de genero como de interaccion amorosa humana-faunus... ese tipo de compañeras.

Pero ya no mas.

Es hora de jugar con fuego:

-Agradece que besaba a mi reflejo y no a alguien mas

Y en un movimiento inesperado para ti, te toma de la cintura con su brazo bionico y te mira directamente, demostrando en sus ojos purpuras esa intensidad:

-Que te quede bien claro: ninguna persona debe besar estos labios. Y muy pronto ninguna persona de todos los reinos tendra duda de eso...

Y sin previo aviso cierra la distancia entre ambas con un demandante y asfixiante beso, todo lo que te hacia falta lo tenias ahora: sin reflejos, sin culpa, sin soledad.

Una vez que no pueden aguantar mas, se quedan mirando fijamente, hasta que con otra media sonrisa la rubia no pudo evitar comentar:

-Aunque si volvieras a usar tu semblanza... por mi no hay problema.

Tu solo sonries ante su ocurrencia, a la vez que piensas que la soledad... se termina de esfumar.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Bien... espero que les guste. Para mi es todo un rato escribir de Blake y Yang. Por alguna razon, se me da mas escribir White Rose o Crosshares, asi que valoren este fic, que no se da todos los dias.**

 **Y a ver si luego me cargo con un poco mas de insripacion para algo mas, en general de RWBY.**

 **Dejen sus reviews a ver que les parecio, y para animarme a escribir mas, si es que quieren que lo haga... saludos.**


End file.
